


Can I call you Namu?

by littlemyg



Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Gen, Other, Uni AU, University BTS Namjoon, bts - Freeform, inspired by a scene, my first fanfiction, namu - Freeform, seriously, y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemyg/pseuds/littlemyg
Summary: You’re at your University and you spy a cute guy sitting on a bench. This is inspired by a scene in In The Soop by BTS.
Kudos: 2





	Can I call you Namu?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a simple 15min write-up I did for fun.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

I see him in the distance.

His beauty was enough to put a pause to the rush of reality. I find myself stopping, and I didn’t think too much about what I was doing. I could blame my brain, I had too much caffeine and I didn’t realise that my body moved before my mind could catch up.

A minute later, I find myself standing in front of him.

Wait.

What?

He looked up abruptly, soft brown locks framing his dragon-shaped eyes and they held me in a tight grip. What was I doing here? This is insane. I shouldn’t be doing this. I felt trapped; like a deer in front of headlights. A flash of fear, then I mustered whatever courage that I had.

Which was close to none.

“Can I sit here?”

He tilted his head, confusion filled his all-knowing eyes but he did not ask. I could see the myriad of questions flowing in that head of his, and I yearned to run my hand through his hair - to shut down all of the burning questions of wondering if his honey locks were soft or not.

Does it taste good too?

“Sure.”

His deep voice startled me, even though I was waiting for an answer. Hearing it first hand made my heart ache, and I forced myself to sit down - my body had gotten stiff the longer I was in front of him. My hands were shaking as I brought my bag down from my shoulders and set it next to me.

“What’s your name?” he asked next.

Calm down, heart. Don’t fuck this up. It’s just your name. I took a deep, yet shaky breath and told him my name. He broke into a smile; it grew slowly and it spread across his face. How can anyone look so good so easily? The smile grew and it brought out the famous dimple that he had.

Easy there, heart.

“It’s nice to meet you,” he answered. “My name is Namjoon.”

Yes, I know. That’s why I’m here.

Despite knowing that he was older and a senior of mine, I dared myself to ask a burning question of mine. “Can I call you, Namu?” I asked with bated breath. 

“Yes, you can call me that.”

.


End file.
